¿Demasiado tarde?
by ayny
Summary: Después del regreso de Elena, Alex cree que su vida vuelve a su sitio... pero los recuerdos, los acontecimientos y, sobre todo, sus sentimientos, le demostrarán que se ha equivocado, ¿será ya demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

Aún resuenan en su mente las palabras de Alex. Sus duras palabras. _No tiene un motivo para estar conmigo_, piensa Niki. Intenta estudiar, pero no lo consigue. Pronto tendrá la selectividad y no logra concentrarse. Alex sigue siendo el dueño de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué? _Si él no lo tenía, ¿por qué yo no dejo de pensar en todos los motivos que nos unieron?_ Su sonrisa, su mirada, su amor… Su amor. Ahora se ríe de ese amor que no valía nada. La dejó sola y ni siquiera le dio un porqué. _¿Qué he hecho mal? _Esconde la cara en la almohada y rompe a llorar, sin poder evitarlo.

Han pasado dos semanas, pero todo sigue igual. Ella sigue dando vueltas sin parar a su mente, a los recuerdos, a su amor. Su amor sí era de verdad. Y hubiese sido duradero de no ser por él… Patalea en la cama como una niña chica. Como la niña que es. Ahora se da cuenta. El motivo es ese, es una niña. Da media vuelta sobre el colchón. _Alex necesita algo más, yo no soy suficiente para él. Lo he hecho todo mal. Lo he molestado con mis tonterías de adolescente, le he quitado tiempo de su trabajo, de las cosas que él solía hacer. He cambiado su vida y no le ha gustado._

Todo estaba claro desde el principio, ahora solo lamenta no haberse dado cuenta un poco antes, cuando todo doliese un poco menos. Escucha unos pasos acercarse a su habitación y se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas. Justo a tiempo. Simona entra en su cuarto con una amplia sonrisa y un plato de sopa en las manos. Niki la mira intentando devolverle la sonrisa, sin demasiados resultados.

- Si no quieres estar con nosotros, por lo que sea, no voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre.

- No sois vosotros el problema – replica ella bajando la mirada.

Simona le deja el plato en el escritorio. Se acerca a su hija y se sienta frente a ella, sin perder la sonrisa amable y comprensiva que Niki necesita. Le acaricia la cara y la obliga a mirarla de nuevo.

- Ni tú tampoco, cariño. Cuando te apetezca hablar, ya sabes dónde estamos.

Asiente con la cabeza viendo como su madre se aleja y cierra cuando la vuelve a dejar sola. Mira el plato de sopa, pero no tiene hambre. Vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, abatida, agotada, destrozada. Siente como su vida se escapa de sus manos, pasa delante de ella e incluso se burla de la situación. _Claro que soy yo el problema, mamá_. No puede evitarlo. Lo echa de menos, muchísimo. Lo necesita más que a nada. Y lo sigue amando… más que a sí misma.

Sus amigas intentan animarla, pero tampoco lo consiguen. Apenas las ve, con la excusa de que tiene que estudiar. Ellas bromean, se ríen y la consuelan. Siguen siendo sus Olas, su refugio, sus amigas de verdad. Pero ahora no puede verlas, no quiere hacerlas sufrir por su culpa. No. Pasará el tiempo y él se llevará los recuerdos. Niki aferra con fuerza la almohada. Quiere que realmente sea así. Necesita que sea así. El amor verdadero no se olvida y lo sabe, pero sí puede ser sustituido por otras cosas, aplazado en la mente por unos instantes… Por favor.

Se levanta de la cama y va a su escritorio. Aparta el plato de sopa y comienza a estudiar, sin concentrarse demasiado, pero intentándolo. Tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que poner de su parte, el tiempo no hace milagros… Cierra los ojos intentando memorizar fechas históricas. Las repite en voz alta. Y lo consigue. Le ha salido bien. Se felicita a sí misma y sigue estudiando, teniendo en la mente siempre a Alex, pero cada vez un poco más disperso. Como borroso. Él no ha sabido valorarla, ella ya no puede hacer más. Quizás se equivocó, quizás debió darle más espacio, hablar un poco más, ir más despacio, aclarar algunas bases de su relación, dialogar sobre la diferencia de edad… Pero no lo hicieron. Ella no lo consideró importante y a él tampoco parecía importarle demasiado. Él se había sentido bien, y Niki lo sabía, no lo podía haber hecho tan mal. Y si se equivocó, él no quiso perdonarla ni darle otra oportunidad. Se equivocó en la forma de amarlo, tal vez. Pero Alex ha decidido que es demasiado tarde para enmendar el error. Ella va a enmendarlo entonces por su cuenta. Respetará su decisión, sin insistir, esperará que todo pase pacientemente… Aunque los recuerdos no dejen de torturarla, no puede abandonarse de esta manera. No otra vez.

Repasa el tema de Historia que acaba de estudiarse. Se lo sabe a la perfección, con sus propias palabras, sin saltarse ni una fecha. Mira el móvil que tiene en silencio en la mesita de noche. Son las siete de la tarde. El tiempo ha pasado rapidísimo y ni siquiera ha mirado el reloj. Tiene un mensaje de Olly. _Pásate por mi casa en un par de horas, y no me vale un no._ Lo ha mandado hace quince minutos. Se maquilla como nunca se ha maquillado, se riza el pelo con cuidado y se viste provocadora, queriendo ser una mujer… demostrarle al mundo, pero sobre todo a sí misma, que sí es una mujer y que no hizo las cosas tan mal.

Un poco antes.

Elena de nuevo. No le contesta el teléfono. Han decidido preparar la boda ya, sin perder más tiempo. Ya han perdido demasiado. Pero es agobiante. Lo quiere todo perfecto y no lo deja en paz ni un segundo. Un mensaje. _¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Alex, necesito tu ayuda! _Elena, cómo no. Está estresado, demasiado, y eso que en el trabajo, después del éxito de Laluna le dan todos los privilegios que pide… Laluna. Sonríe para sus adentros, recordando esas fotografías, esa campaña publicitaria, y esa modelo tan perfecta. Niki, esa chica que tantas noches fue su propia luna, que le dio la inspiración, que lo hizo sentirse como un niño, despreocuparse de todo, ser quien fue algún día. Y ahora todo eso parece tan lejano… Elena vuelve a llamar. Suspira y responde.

- Dime, cariño.

- ¡Te he llamado ocho veces, Alex! Necesito que vayamos a probar el menú a tres restaurantes, ya he concertado la cita, así que no tardes…

Alex mira la hora. Son las cuatro y media de la tarde. ¿Ahora?

- Tengo mucho trabajo, Elena, no creo que pueda…

- Oh, venga, líbrate por hoy. Te espero en cuarenta y cinco minutos, no tardes.

- De acuerdo.

Alex cuelga sin decir nada más, ¿para qué? Si de todas formas, será siempre lo que Elena quiera. Suspira. Ya no es ese niño, tiene 37 años, esta es la vida que tiene que tener. Una boda a la espera y un trabajo agotador. Es lo propio, lo normal. Hizo bien en cambiarlo todo de nuevo. Aunque no esté muy convencido de ello. Lo cierto es que pensaba que los preparativos de una boda serían algo que afrontaría con buen humor, con alegría e ilusión. Y no resignado. No con ese agobio al que lo sometía Elena. Siempre con prisas, como si faltara el tiempo, como si fuera una obligación. Quizás lo es.

Alex sale del despacho con la chaqueta en la mano. Alessia lo mira sonriente y lo despide con un gesto de la mano. Él simplemente asiente con la cabeza. Se alegra de que finalmente le hayan permitido quedarse. Leonardo lo alcanza antes de que pueda meterse en el ascensor.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí. Tengo una boda que preparar.

A Leonardo se le ilumina la cara. Lo abraza con entusiasmo y se ríe dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Alex se aparta de él, un poco azorado. Necesita espacio ahora que todo lo que lo rodea le agobia.

- Ya sabía yo que esa chica de las fotos… Niki, ¿no? Pues eso, ya sabía que te traería días muy felices.

Alex lo mira sintiendo como sus tripas se retuercen en un nudo difícil de desatar. No es capaz de explicarle que no es Niki con quien se casa, sino su ex. Como tampoco fue capaz de explicárselo a la propia Niki. Pero sí, tiene razón. Le trajo días felices, quizás, los más felices de su vida… hasta entonces, claro. Con la boda todo cambiará. _Formaré mi familia con Elena y todo será distinto. _Se despide de Leonardo secamente y sube al ascensor. Todo cambiará… ¿pero realmente quiere que cambie?

Se sube al coche y arranca rápidamente. Sabe que si Elena dice que no tarde, es porque precisamente no soportaría que se retrasara. Mejor tenerla contenta y llegar incluso antes. Se detiene en un semáforo. Ve pasar una motocicleta casi idéntica a la de Niki, quizás es ella… O quizás, solo está alucinando. Sacude la cabeza y se fija únicamente en el semáforo esperando que se ponga en verde. Pero no puede evitarlo. Recuerda el accidente… su descaro al subirse en su coche sin ser invitada, sus primeras llamadas, sus primeros mensajes… Y sonríe. Porque después vinieron las carreras, sus trampas divertidas, los besos y las caricias, los jazmines… París. Laluna. Simplemente Niki. Una bocina lo saca de sus pensamientos. El semáforo ya está en verde. Acelera para no poner más furiosos a los que van detrás de él.

Llega a casa en veinte minutos. Hay demasiado tráfico. Elena baja desde la planta de arriba arreglada en exceso, pero guapa como siempre. Lo besa en los labios brevemente y le sonríe mirando el reloj.

- Vaya, si me has hecho caso.

Alex también sonríe. Con Elena también ha compartido buenos momentos… Ella también es especial, pero… no son iguales. Más bien, son dos polos opuestos. Y Elena es más acorde a él. Sí, eso es. Son más compatibles. El problema está en que el amor no se basa en compatibilidad de caracteres, solo en sentimientos compatibles, correspondidos.

- Siempre, amor.

_Lo siento. Ya está decidido. Perdona, pero te llamo amor. _Las palabras de Niki. Su dulce voz. Ese amor tan sincero y limpio, propio solo de los adolescentes. Elena va a besarlo, pero él aparta la cara. Ahora no. No mientras piensa en ella. Para disimular su gesto, se dirige a su habitación, deja la chaqueta en el armario y se sienta en la cama. De repente, siente como si hubiese envejecido diez años. Está demasiado cansado.

Después, un poco más tarde, van a probar los menús. Alex aún no sabe para qué ha ido, si su opinión no vale para nada. Es Elena quien decide, quien prueba, quien discute con el metre. Él simplemente se disculpa cuando ella sale enfadada por el servicio. Quizás eso es lo que quiere. Solo el tercer restaurante parece convencerla. Y Alex desea que sea el definitivo y puedan volver a casa. Pero solo dice "me lo pensaré". Al menos, han acabado ya. Elena y Alex vuelven al coche, ella aún quejándose y comentando todo lo que ha probado, y él haciendo como que escucha, deseando únicamente llegar a casa y poder descansar del trabajo, de los restaurantes y de Elena. Pero no puede. Pasan por delante de carteles en los que sale Niki durmiendo con su eslogan al lado. Y no puede quitar la mirada de esas fotos que aún tiene guardadas en su ordenador, junto a todas las demás.

- ¡Cuidado, Alex!

Alex mira a la carretera alertado por el grito de su prometida y frena bruscamente, pero demasiado tarde. No ha podido evitar chocar contra una moto. Sale del coche y Elena lo mira. Está asustada. Y él también, pero más aún cuando reconoce a la chica que está en el suelo. No puede ser. No, otra vez no.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar el capítulo (borraré la anotación en cuanto suba el capítulo tres, por si estoy incumpliendo algo, que creo que sí), me gustaría decir que, como se ha visto, comienza con el regreso de Elena a la vida de Alex. No me gustó lo fácil que Moccia (un genio de la novela romántica) resolvió ese caso. Por supuesto la obra (junto a su continuación) es magnífica, pero solo ese pequeño detalle. Por eso quise hacer este intento… No terminará igual, porque entonces es demasiado predecible. También decir que contiene datos de la segunda parte, por ejemplo la vivienda de Olly o las carreras que siguen las chicas (excepto la de Olly y Diletta, pues la de esta última no la recuerdo y de la de primera solo se habla de prácticas), pero nada más. Y bueno después de este tochazo… solo me queda pedir vuestra opinión ya que es difícil escribir algo sin críticas, buenas o no, y como escritores que sois, supongo que lo entendéis. ¡Un beso!

(...)

Niki abre los ojos y lo ve ahí, como aquel día en que la atropelló sin conocerse, cuando discutieron y después la llevó al instituto y todo lo que siguió después. Le parece que ha estado dormida todo este tiempo y que vuelve a ser aquel día, que solo ha sido un viaje al futuro o algo por el estilo, que ha entrado en coma y que ahora despierta, para volver a vivir todo eso de nuevo, pero esta vez, sin despedidas. Sin embargo, una mujer se coloca junto a Alex rompiendo el encanto.

- ¿Estás bien, niña? – intenta ser amable.

Alex la ayuda a levantarse cogiéndola por el brazo y tirando de ella. Pero Niki se suelta inmediatamente de él. Lo mira fijamente durante unos segundos y después pasa la vista a Elena, que sonríe ahora al ver que está en perfectas condiciones. Ahora que sabe que no es un sueño, no sabe cómo sentirse. Solo es consciente de que está frente a Alex después de dos semanas sin verlo y lo único que se le ocurre es llorar en silencio. Al verlo sabe que el tiempo no se va a llevar nada, que todo sigue igual que cuando estaban juntos, que lo quiere, que es su primer amor de verdad, que con él ha descubierto lo que es la vida y lo que son los sueños. Un sueño real. Vuelve a mirar a Elena y la reconoce. La ha visto en casa de Alex, en sus fotos. Es ella.

- Estoy bien. ¡Pero te has vuelto a cargar mi moto! – grita levantándola del suelo. - Espero que tengas la decencia de pagármela.

- ¿Por qué no subes? Puedo acompañarte a casa.

- No sé qué te hace pensar que voy a casa. Y no, gracias.

Alex la mira. Está guapísima, mucho más guapa de lo que la recordaba. Sus recuerdos no le hacen justicia. Parece más mayor, más mujer. Niki también lo mira, pero de otra manera, dolida, molesta, engañada. Pero, sobre todo, humillada.

- Y a ver si la próxima vez tienes un poco más de cuidado. Que a la tercera lograrás matarme de verdad – añade furiosa.

Intenta arrancar su moto. Lo consigue. Se quita el casco, que se le ha caído con el choque, y se pierde en la ciudad, libre, veloz, lejos de allí. Elena mira a Alex asombrada.

- ¿La conoces?

- Sí, es… es la modelo de la campaña de Laluna. Vamos a casa.

- ¡Ya decía que me sonaba de algo! – comenta Elena subiéndose al coche.

Sigue hablando, pero ya no la escucha. Su mirada aún sigue el rastro por donde Niki ha desaparecido, llevándose consigo esos sueños de amor, esas ilusiones de jóvenes, esos sentimientos tan puros… Lo ha visto. Le ha hecho daño y no se lo perdona. Pero sobre todo ha visto que se ha hecho daño a sí mismo, que no quisiera estar ahora con Elena, si no con Niki, que ella es realmente el amor de su vida. Y lo ha dejado escapar. Desgraciadamente, sabe que no será tan fácil recuperarlo.

Y pasan los días, llega la selectividad, también pasa con buenos resultados, llegan las vacaciones en el mar y la arena, suaves brisas y muchas risas, algún que otro amor de una noche para olvidar, aunque no olvide, pasan las canciones, los soles, las noches, los meses. Todo pasa menos el amor y los recuerdos que siguen en ella, en su mente, en su alma y en su corazón. Intenta enterrarlos, y no lo consigue. Pero como todo, pasará, solo necesita un poco más de tiempo. Ahora es fuerte, ya no llora a escondidas, no es feliz, pero tampoco está triste a todas horas. Ahora puede disimular de verdad y sonreír sin tener que fingir. Ahora puede pasárselo en grande con sus amigas y con algún que otro chico. Ahora puede pensar en Alex y quedarse con lo bueno. Aunque a veces siga haciéndole daño… Pero es inevitable. Cuando un amor se pierde en el tiempo, cuando ya no hay posibilidades de que regrese, duele, mucho, muchísimo, duele tanto como amaste y como amas.

Vuelve la rutina. Aunque con emoción. ¡Va a empezar sus estudios universitarios! Y lo hace con entusiasmo, con alegría, con esa vida que la caracteriza. Al menos así se levanta, se ducha y se prepara. Pero toda esa ilusión se va de su mente cuando llega a la sala de estar. Roberto ya se ha ido a trabajar y se ha dejado tras su paso un periódico. Niki se sienta en el sofá y lo coge mientras bebe su zumo de naranja. Pasa las páginas sin querer leer malas noticias que puedan estropearle el día, pero se detiene en una que no puede evitar tan fácilmente. Reconoce a Alex de inmediato, aunque su fotografía esté en blanco y negro. El corazón le da un vuelco, no solo por verle, si no por lo que puede haber pasado. Rápidamente sus ojos recorren la hoja hasta llegar al titular: _¡Alessandro Belli ya tiene esposa! _¿Qué? Niki sigue leyendo, un poco aturdida:

_Este fin de semana, el famoso publicitario Alessandro Belli contrajo matrimonio con su única novia conocida, Elena. Fue una ceremonia por todo lo alto en la que se declararon amor para siempre. Muchos han sido los rumores que ataban a Alessandro con una modelo de su última campaña, Laluna, pero con esta boda quedan claramente desmentidos. La ceremonia, que tuvo lugar en…_

Niki deja de leer. ¿Ahora de esto se encargan los periódicos? Maldita sea. Se ha casado con su ex. Y los rumores de su romance quedan desmentidos. Con esa boda acaba su romance. Su romance. Odia esa palabra. Como si se hubiera tratado de apenas unas semanas. No fue un romance, fue una relación seria, formal y sincera. Al menos por su parte. Tira el periódico en la mesa y sale de su casa. Está harta de todo. Del amor, de los recuerdos, de la gente, del mundo. Está harta de que todo le salga mal. Se pone el casco y sube a la moto. Hoy tiene que ser un buen día.

Va a empezar filología. Y quiere hacerlo con la ilusión con la que se ha levantado. Así que al detenerse en las puertas de la facultad y quitarse el casco, sonríe reluciente, diciéndole a todos que es feliz y que quiere seguir siéndolo. Aunque no sea así. A su paso, algunos chicos la miran devolviéndole la sonrisa, otras chicas la miran con envidia. Ella quiere reacciones, quiere ser Niki, la mujer, dejar de ser una niña para siempre.

Se saca el móvil del bolsillo y lo apaga cinco minutos antes de que empiecen las clases, no sin antes haber mandado un mensaje de texto a sus Olas, con las que ha compartido el mejor verano de su vida. _¡Qué nervios, suerte, chicas! _Olly estudiará diseño, Erica, antropología y Diletta, filosofía. Y seguro que están más nerviosas que ella. Se pregunta si ellas sabrán lo de la boda de Alex… _Da igual, fuera Alex, ya._

A miles de kilómetros, en España, una pareja se demuestra amor tumbados en la arena, mirando al mar, abrazados y hablando de cosas sin ningún sentido. A veces, de planes del futuro, que ahora parece tan lejano… Alex mira a la que ahora es su mujer, tan hermosa a la luz del sol, pero no tan perfecta como ella… Como Niki. No lo consigue, no puede olvidarla. Aún se pregunta por qué dijo "sí, quiero", por qué no huyó, por qué no lo canceló todo cuando aún estaba a tiempo… Mira a Elena y no siente nada más que eso, que es una mujer hermosa. Aunque intenta convencerse de que aún la quiere y de que ha hecho bien, él sabe que solo se ha casado por miedo a quedarse solo, por tener una vida normal, rutinaria, una familia… ¿Una familia? Bueno, en todo caso, algo parecido. Ahora es tarde para echarse atrás. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quizás necesite un poco más para olvidar, pero está convencido de que lo logrará. Elena lo quiere, se lo ha demostrado día a día, y ella hará que la olvide, con sus manías, sus discusiones, bueno, pero poco a poco. El amor surgirá de nuevo hacia ella. Si ya se enamoró una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo. Pero su relación ha cambiado. Antes era pasional, divertida, sin réplicas… cambió entonces y ha cambiado ahora. Ahora no tienen conversación, no se distraen juntos, no hacen el amor continuamente. Es lo normal, son los efectos del matrimonio, se dice Alex siempre.

- Cariño – susurra Elena -, ¿en qué piensas?

La besa en la frente y le acaricia el pelo. La mira de reojo y sonríe. Le gustaría pensar en lo a gusto que se está allí, en lo preciosa que fue su boda, en los momentos que aún les quedan por vivir, pero no puede. Piensa en su partida, en lo que significó, en aquel accidente que cambió su vida… Piensa en Niki.

- En lo bonito que es todo esto y en lo guapa que estás – miente, aunque no del todo.

Elena se queda satisfecha de todos modos. Se separa un poco de Alessandro y lo besa en los labios, poco a poco, subiendo el ritmo, con pasión. No hay nadie más en la playa. Está nublado y han anunciado lluvia… Nadie ha querido arriesgarse, salvo ellos. Alex la abraza y la estrecha contra su cuerpo. Le responde al beso y le acaricia el pelo, la espalda… todo su cuerpo. Ruedan por la arena y él se queda sobre ella. Se ríen. Alex la mira a los ojos intentando descubrir en ellos todo el amor que sintieron alguna vez. No lo ve. Pero ve la culpa y el arrepentimiento. La quiere, sí. La quiere por todo lo que han pasado juntos, por todo lo que fueron alguna vez… La quiere porque es su esposa. Y espera que para el resto de su vida. Porque, poco a poco, llegará a quererla un poco más. Y a olvidar a esa que ahora es dueña de todos sus pensamientos y de su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias _iSpidermonkey_por tus comentarios. Es importante saber lo que piensan de lo que uno escribe. Además, te comprendo… La gente con la que me relaciono no entiende a Moccia… ¡yo no los entiendo a ellos! ^^ Espero poder seguir viendo tu opinión, a ver si alguien más se anima. ¡Un beso! Tercer capítulo:

(…)

- ¡Se ha casado! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Ya os lo dije, era demasiado perfecto… tenía que ser aún más cabrón.

- ¿Y tú, Niki, cómo estás?

Erica, Olly y Diletta, como siempre, preocupadas por su amiga. Las mira y sonríe. Sabe que intentan ser comprensivas y decir lo que quiere oír, pero Alex…

- Olly, Alex es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, a excepción de vosotras, claro, y no se merece que lo trates así. Vivimos una bonita historia de amor, imposible para él, y ya está, pasó, terminó. A otra cosa.

Sus amigas se miran entre ellas, sin estar demasiado convencidas. Niki mira por la ventana de la sala de estar de la casa de Olly, que ahora vive sola, donde están reunidas. Segundos después de un silencio bastante tenso, Niki se levanta, mira a sus amigas con una falsa sonrisa, y desaparece por la puerta, sin decir una palabra.

No es tan fácil aceptar que el amor se te ha ido de las manos. Y se fue, para siempre. Alex se ha casado. _Ni siquiera me ha dado una oportunidad. Se acabó para siempre_. Creía que sus vacaciones le harían olvidarlo, que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero no es así. Es escuchar su nombre y su mundo se desmorona. Necesita hablar con él. Saber por qué ha pasado todo así. Por qué la ha echado a un lado de ese modo. Necesita los motivos de verdad. Y ahora, más fuerte que antes, puede hacerle frente sin derrumbarse. _Pero estará de luna de miel… _Llama a su casa y deja saltar el contestador. Suspira esperando la señal que le permita grabar el mensaje.

- Alex… soy Niki, necesito hablar contigo… - se detiene, quizás no sean las palabras adecuadas, pero ya es demasiado tarde -. No quiero humillarme más, así que cuando vuelvas a casa, llámame. Por favor.

Cuelga. Ha sonado desesperada y lo sabe, pero es que está desesperada. Él ha podido rehacer su vida, casarse e iniciar la creación de una familia. Y ella, mientras, se divierte con alguno alguna noche, pero no siente nada. Su corazón lleva el nombre de Alex en sus latidos. Vuelve a casa con la esperanza de que los días pasen de prisa, sin pausa, ligeros, amenos. Olvidadizos…

- Hola, soy Marco – se sienta junto a ella.

- Niki, que no ha dormido en toda la noche, lo mira con ojos enrojecidos, cansada, adormilada y, aún así, sonriente. ¡Por fin sabe algún nombre!

- Yo soy Niki. Encantada.

- No pareces muy entusiasmada con la clase.

Niki se echa a reír. Y con esa tontería, hablan de mil cosas. Del bachillerato, de las vacaciones, de la selectividad, de sus elecciones, de sus amigos, de sus anécdotas, de sus padres, de sus hermanos… Hablan, bromean y se ríen hasta que el profesor, veinte minutos más tarde de lo que debería, hace acto de presencia en el aula. Interrumpen su conversación para escucharlo y atender a la primera clase. Hora y media después, salen juntos del aula y retoman la conversación por donde la habían dejado. Tienen la misma clase, literaturas comparadas, así que se encaminan juntos a ella. Y después, se acaba la jornada laboral por esta mañana.

- Mañana nos vemos – dice Marco, que la ha acompañado hasta su moto.

- Sí, hasta mañana.

Niki se pone el casco y sube en la moto. Se despide con la mano de él por última vez. Es un chico encantador. Alegre, divertido, bromista, incluso guapo. Moreno, ojos verdes, con un cuerpo delgado y no muy alto. Sí, le cae bien. No ha empezado del todo mal.

Llega a su casa en diez minutos, ha corrido demasiado, pero le ha sentado bien la velocidad. Enciende el móvil, tiene un mensaje de Olly. _¡Te tengo una sorpresa! ¡En cuanto salgas de clase, pásate por mi casa!_ Levanta la vista y ve su portal. Sonríe. Esta Olly es incansable.

Cuando llega al pequeño piso de Olly, la espera con la puerta abierta. Toca un par de veces antes de entrar para no sobresaltarla y su amiga no tarda en acudir a su encuentro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con las manos escondidas tras la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – intenta ver lo que hay detrás de Olly -. ¿Qué escondes?

- Bueno, qué más da, ¡no puedo contenerme!

Saca las manos de detrás de la espalda y enseña una llave plateada, normal y corriente. La sostiene frente a Niki que la coge indecisa, un poco reticente, sin saber muy bien qué significa todo aquello.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Ven a vivir conmigo!

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo voy a…? ¿Por qué? Mis padres me matarían si…

- ¡Oh, vamos, lo estás deseando! Los primeros meses pagan mis padres, ya buscaremos un trabajo, ¡Venga, di que sí!

Niki sonríe, contagiada por el entusiasmo de su amiga. Recuerda esa mujer que quería ser, esa independencia que quiere tener. Y allí está su amiga, sonriente con su propuesta. Es una locura. Locuras que solo hacen los adolescentes… Pero es que aún no puede ser totalmente madura, eso se hace poco a poco. Se abraza a su amiga gritando un sonoro "vale". Y saltan y ríen juntas, entusiasmadas por esa nueva aventura que realizarán juntas.

Roberto y Simona no se lo toman demasiado bien, a diferencia de Matteo que está encantado. Niki les promete que irá a visitarlos, que eso no supondrá un cambio drástico en su relación, que todo seguirá igual. Aunque, si precisamente se va, es para cambiarlo todo y empezar, ahora sí, desde cero. Se muda a casa de Olly un mes después de que se lo propusiese, evitando cualquier tipo de celebración. Solo se han reunido las cuatro Olas para tomar algo y celebrar la incorporación de Niki. Hablan de las clases, de las nuevas amistades y de los chicos que ven por los pasillos. Pero una musiquita lejana las interrumpe. Todas miran a Niki. Está sonando su móvil.

- Seguramente sean mis padres.

Se levanta y camina hasta la mesa donde ha dejado el móvil. Ve el nombre en la pantalla y el mundo se detiene. No son sus padres. Recuerda aquel mensaje en el contestador… Alex.

Alex espera pacientemente, pero nervioso. El corazón le late a toda prisa. Aún no se cree haber escuchado la voz de Niki en su contestador, tan dulce y tan nerviosa en ese mensaje. Elena se ha ido a ver a Susanna. No puede perder el tiempo, claro, tiene que contarle todo a sus amigas. Un toque, dos, tres, cuatro… No contesta. Pero sigue insistiendo. Hasta que por fin…

- ¿Sí?

Es ella. Podía haber cambiado de número, claro que entonces debería haberlo avisado. Ha ensayado esta conversación antes de llamarla, pero ahora no le salen las palabras.

- Hola, Niki. Soy Alex.

- ¿Qué tal? – dice ella secamente.

- Bien… ya sabes.

Se siente ridículo. Tantas cosas compartidas con Niki y esa es la única tontería que se le ocurre decirle. Suspira. Es un momento tenso y cómo duele. Mejor terminar cuanto antes.

- Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje, siento no haberlo hecho antes, he estado… de viaje.

Escucha una risa mordaz de Niki.

- Lo imaginaba.

- Bueno, Niki, si quieres hablar más tranquilamente podrías venirte a mi casa, o quedar en algún lado.

- Esa segunda opción me gusta más. Mañana salgo de clases a la una, ¿podrías ir a la facultad?

Alex sonríe. Claro, ha empezado la facultad. _Eso quiere decir que ha tenido una buena nota en selectividad, quizás pueda preguntárselo mañana. _

- Vale, allí estaré.

- Genial.

Y cuelga. Como siempre, tan veloz. Alex se tira en el sofá, cansado de tanto viaje. Mañana será su último día libre. Piensa en lo que puede querer Niki en su "lo imaginaba". ¿Sabrá lo de la boda? ¿Cómo iba a enterarse? De todas formas, debería decírselo. No consigue imaginar qué querrá, pero una ilusión nace dentro de él. _Si me ha llamado significa que aún me quiere, quizás quiera volver, perdonarme, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer yo? _O puede significar todo lo contrario y lo único que quiera es borrar lo poco que pueda quedarle de él. En todo caso, lo sabrá en unas cuantas horas.


End file.
